Jongwoon Hyeong, Mianhaeyo
by baboddang
Summary: Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, kembar non-identik mempunyai adik kembar Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang lebih menyayangi Ryeowook, membuat Jongwoon cemburu


Title: Jongwoon hyung, mianhaeyo

Author: baboddang

Cast:

- Kim Jongwoon

- Kim Ryeowook

- Shim Changmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Family, brothership

Length: Oneshoot

Summary: Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook, kembar non-identik mempunyai adik kembar Kim Changmin dan Kim Kyuhyun yang lebih menyayangi, menghormati dan mematuhi Ryeowook, membuat Jongwoon cemburu dengan Ryeowook, dan merasa di abaikan. Summary gagal, lanjut baca sendiri ya^^

. . . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . . .

Di pekarangan mansion keluarga Kim terlihat dua orang namja berumur lima belas tahun dan dua orang pria dan wanita yang adalah orang tua dari Jongwoon dan Ryeowook-kedua namja tersebut

"Nah, Woonie-ah, Wookie-ah, eomma dan appa berangkat ne? Jaga Changmin dan Kyuhyun, arrachi?" seru sang eomma

"Nde eomma" jawab kedua anak kembar non-identik itu

"Appa titip rumah pada kalian, ahjumma gajeongbu akan datang setiap pagi untuk membantu kalian membuat sarapan dan membersihkan rumah, sisanya kalian sendiri, kami akan agak lama karena kami akan ke pulau Nami sebelum ke Amerika" kali ini sang appa yang berbicara disambut anggukan setuju

"Baiklah, kami berangkat, annyeonghikaseyo" sang eomma mencium pipi kedua putra sulungnya itu

"Cha, hyung, ayo kita bangunkan adik kembar kita itu" ajak Wookie, Jongwoon berjalan perlahan memasuki mansion mereka, karena ia tahu bahwa kedua adiknya itu tidak pernah menyukainya

"Hah... Appa, eomma, aku rasa aku tak akan di anggap lagi setelah ini" Jongwoon menghela nafas, dan langsung menyusul Ryeowook masuk ke dalam

Jongwoon langsung menuju ke ruang makan, terlihat ahjumma gajeongbu sedang memasak sarapan

"Ah, tuan muda Jongwoon, mianhae, tapi sarapannya belum matang, dan mungkin sebentar lagi siap tuan muda" seru ahjumma

"Gwenchanayo ahjumma, aku akan menunggu disini saja" ujar Jongwoon ramah, Jongwoon memang yang paling ramah dari semua anggota keluarga Kim

"Ya! Changmin-ah! PSP itu punyaku, PSP mu kan yang putih, cha, kembalikan punyaku!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari atas, Jongwoon yakin itu suara Kyuhyun

"Ani! Punyaku yang hitam Kyuhyun-ah! Punyamu yang putih itu!" kini teriakan Changmin terdengar

"Aish.. Sudah sudah, Kyuhyun! Changmin! Kedua PSP itukan sama saja, cepat bersiap dan sarapan di bawah" dan akhirnya suara Ryeowook terdengar "Nde hyung" jawab si kembar patuh, membuat wajah Jongwoon murung

"Tuan muda, sarapannya sudah siap mau saya ambilkan?" ujar ahjumma "Ah, andwae ahjumma, biar saya yang ambil sendiri" tolak Jongwoon halus dan mulai menyumpit japchae dan kimchi ke mangkuknya

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Ryeowook yang menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan

"Hyung, aku duduk di sebelahmu ya?" tanya bocah kecil dengan surai coklat madu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Kyuhyun

"Ani Kyu! Aku duluan yang di sebelah Wookie hyung" seru Changmin dannlangsung duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, membuat wajah Kyuhyun merengut

"Kyu, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jongwoon hyung kan?" sahut Ryeowook halus

"Shireo! Kyu maunya sama Wookie hyung, sama RYEOWOOK HYUNG!" Kyuhyun semakin menjadi

"Aish, ne ne kau boleh duduk di tempat appa bila kau ingin dekat denganku" Ryeowook mengalah

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah membuat Jongwoon tambah murung "Ekhem... Aku berangkat ke sekolah duluan, Park Ahjussi aku berangkat sekarang" Jongwoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya membuat tiga orang yang masih di meja makan bingung

. . . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

SM Junior High School

Jongwoon berjalan lambat ke kelasnya, kesempatan ini di pakai oleh fans fans Jongwoon di sekolahnya dengan bebas mengambil gambar wajahnya yang terlihat datar itu

"Ya! Jongwoon-ah!" seru seseorang dari belakang "Jongwoon-ah, aku memanggilmu berkali kali tetapi kau tidak menengok" namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu merengut

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan Joongie-ah, kau tidak malu apa? Kita ini sudah jadi sunbae, masih saja merengut seperti itu, dewasalah sedikit" cerocos Jongwoon

"Nde, nan arraseo, hey sepertinya mood mu sedang tidak bagus, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aish, sudahlah kau ini seperti wartawan yang di ekskul mading saja, kau ini kan ekskul basket, aku ke kelas duluan ya bye" Jongwoon meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menganga di koridor

"Hah..." Jongwoon menghela nafas, tak lama lemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan Jaejoong juga sudah menaruh pantatnya/? di bangku sebelah Jongwoon, mereka memang sebangku

Selama pelajaran Baek seonsaengnim, Jongwoon benar benar tidak memperhatikan, hatinya masih berdenyut melihat dongsaengnya menolak duduk bersamanya, dan hal itu tidak berlangsung hari itu saja, begitupun kemarin kemarinnya mereka selalu menolak dekat dengan Jongwoon, dan membuatnya merasa tak di hiraukan

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon! Jangan melamun saat sedang pelajaran! Kerjakan soal di depan ini! SEKARANG!" bentak Baek seonsaengnim

Fisika, itu adalah kelemahan seorang Kim Jongwoon, dan melamun saat pelajaran Fisika adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Jongwoon, akhirnya terpaksa Jongwoon mengerjakannya asal-asalan di hadiahi lemparan kapur dan hukuman hormat di lapangan sampai jam istirahat

Jongwoon keluar kelas dengan terus-menerus menghela nafas dan mulai hormat saat ia berada di depan tiang bendera, imun kekebalan tubuh Jongwoon memang lemah maka dari itu dia tidak boleh kepanasan ataupun kedinginan karena itu mempermudah Jongwoon untuk terserang penyakit

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

Jongwoon mulai tak tahan, almameter sekolahnya sudah basah dengan keringatnya begitupun kemeja sekolahnya, kepalanya sudah mulai sakit, saat itu Ryeowook baru dari toilet, dan melihat Jongwoon sedang berada di lapangan

"Hyung!" panggil Ryeowook dan berlari ke arah Jongwoon, tentu saja tidak di hiraukan Jongwoon, dia sudah fokus dengan kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook cemas, "Wookie-ah" sahut Jongwoon lemah, mukanya sudah mulai pucat

"Omo! Hyung! Kita ke ruang kesehatan ne? Mukamu sudah pucat" Ryeowook merangkul bahu Jongwoon, Jongwoon menggeleng lemah dengan posisi masih hormat ke bendera

"Aku tak mau tahu, kajja ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan" Ryeowook mengambil tangan Yesung dan rasa panas langsung menjalar di tangan Ryeowook, dan melingkarkan tangan Jongwoon di lehernya memapah Jongwoon ke ruang kesehatan

Ryeowook menidurkan Jongwoon di salah satu tempat tidur dan memanggil guru yang menjaga di ruang kesehatan, guru itu langsung memeriksa Jongwoon dan memberinya beberapa obat

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya demam, aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas, dia sedang tidur sekarang, jagalah saudara kembarmu itu Wook" ujar guru itu, Ryeowook langsung memasuki ruangan Jongwoon dan menunggui hyungnya disana

"Eunghhh..." lenguh Jongwoon "Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ryeowook di jawab anggukan kecil dari Jongwoon

"Ada yang sakit? Atau mau istirahat di rumah saja?" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir yang berlebihan, membuat Jongwoon tersenyum

"Aniyo, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan kembali ke kelas jika istirahat sudah berakhir" sahut Jongwoon

"Sebaiknya, kau istirahat disini saja hyung" saran Ryeowook "Aku tidak apa apa Wookie-ah, demamku juga sudah turun dan kepalaku juga sudah tidak sakit lagi" ujar Jongwoon, bel istirahat pun berbunyi

"Hyung, tunggu disini nde? Aku akan membelikanmu makanan di kantin, kau mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Aku Jeonbokjuk saja" jawab Jongwoon, Ryeowook mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jongwoon menuju kantin

"Ryeowook-ah!" Ryeowook kenal dengan suara ini, Kim Jaejoong sahabat Jongwoon sekaligus sahabatnya, walau Jaejoong dan Ryeowook tidak sekelas tapi mereka sangat akrab

"Nde Jae-ah?" Ryeowook menoleh "Dimana Jongwoon?" tanya Jaejoong

"Jongwoon hyung ada di ruang kesehatan tadi dia demam saat sedang dihukum" jelas Ryeowook "Jinjja? Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, papai" Jaejoong langsung melenggang pergi menuju kelas IX-3

Ryeowook membeli ramyeon untuk dirinya dan jeonbokjuk untuk Jongwoon, lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, terlihat Jongwoon di ranjangnya sedang memperhatikan siswa yang berlalu lalang dari jendela

"Hyung, ini jeonbokjuk pesananmu" Ryeowook menyerahkan semangkuk jeonbokjuk hangat untuk Jongwoon sementara dirinya mulai memakan Ramyeonnya

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

"Kami pulang" seru Ryeowook dan Jongwoon "HYUNG!" teriak duo kembar evil dan berlari ke arah Ryeowook dan memeluk kaki hyung nya itu, membuat mood Jongwoon jadi down

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jongwoon langsung naik ke atas dan membanting pintu kamarmya, sementara Ryeowook mulai melepas almet sekolahnya dan membuat makan malam untuk mereka berempat dan Park ahjussi-supir pribadi mereka yang memang tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim tersebut

Jongwoon mengambil PSP putihnya dan mulai memainkannya, emtah kenapa dia sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan lagu dan lebih memilih memainkan PSP pemberian Hangeng ahjussi, pamannya yang sekarang tinggal di China

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, nampaklah dua sosok evil kecil yang sedang berebut kaset games tanpa sadar mereka sedang berada di kamar siapa, mereka terus bergulat meperebutkan kaset itu dan

PRAKK... KREKK...

PSP Jongwoon jatuh dan terbelah dua karena tersenggol Kyuhyun dan diinjak Changmin membuat Jongwoon geram setengah mati, bagaimana tidak? PSP itu begitu di jaganya karena pemberian terakhir pamannya sebelum ke Beijing, mukanya sudah merah padam menahan amarah

"KIM KYUHYUN! KIM CHANGMIN! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Jongwoon membuat dua evil Kim itu menciut dan menangis memanggil Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook harus naik ke atas, Jongwoon membersihkan pecahan PSP dan mulai menangis, karena PSP itu yang selalu menemaninya kalau ia sedang tidak dalam mood bagus selain i-pod dan laptopnya

"Omo hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kena PSP mu jadi pecah berkeping-kwping seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membelalakan matanya melihat 'bangkai' PSP Jongwoon di karpet kamar Jongwoon

"Tanyakan saja kepada kedua dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu!" bentak Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook tersentak, seumur hidupnya Jongwoon tidak pernah membentak Ryeowook, sekalipun Ryeowook melakukan kesalahan

"Hyung gwenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba memegang bahu Jongwoon yang langsung di tepis "Keluar dari kamarku" ucap Jongwoon dengan nada dingin membuat Ryeowook bergidik dan meninggalkan Jongwoon

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

Semenjak kejadian itu sifat Jongwoon benar benar berubah, sudah seminggu Jongwoon bersikap dingin kepada Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Changmin, bahkan Park ahjussi dan ahjumma gajeongbu dibuat bingung oleh Jongwoon karena tuan muda mereka yang biasanya selalu ceria dan ramah berubah menjadi sosok pendiam dan dingin, bahkan saat Ryeowook mengajaknya bicara Jongwoon selalu menyibukkan dirinya, entah itu mendengarkan lagu, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, bermain laptop ataupun menelfon Jaejoong

Hari ini hari Sabtu, membuat Jongwoon merasa hari ini hari paling buruk baginya karena ia tak tahu harus apa di rumah, ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan ke bawah untuk sarapan, ia mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan duduk berjauhan dari Ryeowook dan kedua adiknya

Selesai sarapan Jongwoon menuju halaman belakang dan duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke air berharap air itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya lewat kakinya

"Hah..." Jongwoon menghela nafas

"Hyung" terdengar dua suara khas anak umur tujuh tahun dari pintu belakang, Jongwoon tidak menoleh walau ia cukup terkejut karena biasanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak pernah mau bicara dengan Jongwoon karena menganggap hyungnya ini aneh

"Hyung, mianhaeyo" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Jongwoon, ucapan Kyuhyun disambut anggukan Changmin yang berdiri di belakang Jongwoon "Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun lebih keras sambil mengguncang tangan Jongwoon pelan, yang masih tidak di gubris Jongwoon

"Aish, berhenti mengguncangkan tanganku Kim Kyuhyun!" perintah Jongwoon membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menggucangkan tangan Jongwoon dan terlihat menerawang kedalam air kolam renang

Kini giliran Changmin yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongwoon "Hyung, mianhaeyo kami tidak sengaja merusak PSPmu waktu itu, hyung bisa memakai PSPku jika hyung mau, atau hyung mau beli yang baru? Hyung bisa memakai tabunganku" seru Changmin panjang lebar

"Berhenti berbicara, dan lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku" ucap Jongwoon dengan nada dingin

"Ani, Min ingin seperti ini saja" tolak Changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Jongwoon "Kyu juga" Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya erat di leher Jongwoon membuatnya sesak

"Kim.. Ky.. Kyuhyun.. Le.. Lepas" seru Jongwoon "Se.. Sak.. Lepashh.." lanjut Jongwoon terbata, Kyuhyun dan Changmin makin memperat pelukan mereka di leher Jongwoon, dan lutut Kyuhyun tak sengaja menendang punggung Jongwoon membuat Jongwoon terjatuh ke kolam renang yang tingginya sedagu Jongwoon

Untungnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak ikut terjatuh tetapi yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin shock adalah Jongwoon tidak bisa berenang

"Kyuhyun.. Cepat panggil Ryeowook hyung! Ppalli!" suruh Changmin, Kyuhyun berlari kedalam memanggil Ryeowook

"Hyung bertahalan, jebalyo" Changmin mulai menangis, saat Jongwoon sudah tak terlihat ke permukaan "RYEOWOOK HYUNG! KIM KYUHYUN! PPALIWA! JONGWOON HYUNG! JEBAL PPALI" teriak Changmin

"Omo! Jongwoon Hyung!" teriak Ryeowook langsung terjun ke kolam renang untuk membawa Jongwoon ke atas dan langsung melakukan CPR, akan tetapi Jongwoon tak kunjung bernafas "Hyung, ayo bernafaslah" Ryeowook mulai panik

"Changmin, Kyuhyun panggil Park ahjussi kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku akan menggendong Jongwoon hyung ke dalam" perintah Ryeowook dan berusaha menggendong Jongwoon di punggungnya membawa Jongwoon ke sofa yang berada di ruang tengah

Park ahjussi langsung mengambil alih Jongwoon dan membawanya ke mobil, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menangis makin keras, membuat Ryeowook kewalahan menenangkan mereka karena dirinya juga sedang panik

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jongwoon langsung diberi oksigen lewat masker oksigen dan di bawa ke UGD. Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi orang tua mereka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih sesegukan dan Park ahjussi sedang menenangkan mereka sambil berkata bahwa Jongwoon akan baik baik saja

"Yeoboseyo? Eomma!" seru Ryeowook setelah berhasil menghubungi eommanya

"Waeyo Ryeowook-ah? Kau kangen? Padahal kami masih di Jeju, kami baru akan berangkat nanti malam" seru eomma Kim

"Eomma, Jong.. Jongwoon hyung tenggelam, sekarang kami di rumah sakit, eottohke hajyo?" ujar Ryeowook

"MWO?! Baiklah kami akan segera kesana" Pip. Sambungan telfon pun mati, terlihat seorang dokter keluar

"Siapa keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter itu

"Kami dok, saya adiknya" Ryeowook berdiri

"Oh ya, baiklah pasien sedang dalam keadaan kritis terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke paru paru membuat dia membutuhkan masker oksigen dan ventilator, pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang ICU karena detak jantungnya lemah, kami tidak bisa memprediksi kapan pasien akan sadar, biarkan ia banyak istirahat, pasien hanya boleh di jenguk satu orang dan hanya boleh dua puluh menit, saya permisi" perkataan dokter itu membuat sendi-sendi Ryeowook melemah, dan ia akan jatuh jika tidak di peluk oleh Park ahjussi, air mata meleleh dari kedua mata Ryeowook

Ryeowook yang pertama masuk ke ruangan Jongwoon, terlihat disana saudara kembarnya terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang menunjang hidupnya, kulit Jongwoon yang pucat bertambah pucat

Ryeowook duduk di sebelah ranjang Jongwoon, dan mengenggengam tangan saudara kembarnya itu yang terbebas dari jarum infus

"Hyung, jebal ireonayo, kau membuatku takut" air mata Ryeowook kembali meleleh, di taruhnya tangan Jongwoon di pipinya dan menangis sesegukan, Ryeowook menoleh ke arah jendela terdapat kedua adiknya disana memperhatikan ia dan Jongwoon dari luar

Ryeowook tersenyum dan bilang bahwa kedua adiknya tidak perlu khawatir tanpa suara, berharap membuat kedua adiknya tenang

Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan Jongwoon karena memang waktunya sudah habis, terlihat kedua orang tua mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya

"Wookie-ah, bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon?" tanya appa Kim

Ryeowook menggeleng "Jongwoon hyung masih kritis" jawab Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke jendela ICU

Eomma Kim langsung menangis membuat suaminya harus menenangkannya "Eomma" panggil Kyuhyun lirih "Mianhaeyo" lanjutnya sambil menunduk diikuti Changmim

"Gwenchana Kyuhyunie, ini bukan salah Kyu, Kyu tidak sengaja kan?" ujar eomma Kim melepas pelukan suaminya dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu, membuat Kyuhyun menangis

"Tapi, Kyu juga menghancurkan PSP Woonie hyung, dan membuat Woonie hyung tenggelam hiks" isak Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin terisak juga "Min menginjak PSP Jongwoonie hyung hiks, dan memeluk lehernya sampai ia sesak hiks" sahut Changmin

"Aniyo, ini bukan salah Min ataupun Kyu dan Jongwoonie hyung pasti akan memaafkan kalian, jadi berhenti menangis arrachi?" ucap eomma Kim di sambut anggukan dari ChangKyu

"Eomma!" seru Ryeowook tiba tiba "Waeyo wookie-ah?" tanya appa Kim "Itu, tadi aku melihat tangan Jongwoon hyung bergerak" seru Ryeowook

"Jinjjayo? Baiklah kau masuk ke dalam appa akan panggil uisa, sisanya tunggu disini arra?" semuanya mengangguk patuh, Ryeowook bergegas memakai pakaian khusus dan masuk ke ruangan Jongwoon, menggengam erat tangan hyungnya itu

"Maaf, kami ingin memeriksa pasien, bisa permisi sebentar tuan?" ujar seorang ghanosa

"Ah nde" Ryeowook mundur dan membiarkan dokter dan suster itu memeriksa kembarannya

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Ryeowook saat dokter itu selesai memeriksa hyungnya

"Keadaan tuan Kim mulai stabil dan saya rasa beberapa hari kedepan tuan Kim akan segera sadar, untuk sementara ini kami masih harus merawatnya secara instensif" jelas dr. Oh

"Nde, gomapseumnida dokter" Ryeowook membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ICU

"Aku sudah selesai, eomma boleh masuk ke dalam, aku akan membelikan makan siang untuk kita semua" seru Ryeowook

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

Sudah dua hari Jongwoon tidak sadarkan diri, tapi keadaannya sudah stabil dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa hanya saja masker oksigen masih bertengger manis di hidung dan mulutnya

Eomma Kim dan Ryeowook selalu berada di sampimg Jongwoon sementara appa Kim menjaga si kembar ChangKyu di rumah

"Annyeong eomma, annyeong hyung" sapa ChangKyu lalu mencium kedua pipi eomma mereka bergantian lalu menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Jongwoon, Ryeowook memangku adiknya yang sekarang bergantian mencium kedua pipi Jongwoon sambil berkata cepat sembuh, yang menjadi rutinitas mereka sekarang

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook, dijawab anggukan si kembar yang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Jongwoon "Wookie hyung, kapan Woonie hyung bangun?" tanya Changmin

"Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun, kalian berdoa saja nde?" jawab Ryeowook

"Hoamm.. Hyung Changmin ngantuk semalam aku dan Kyu bertarung game, bolehkah aku tidur di sebelah Jongwoon hyung?' pinta Changmin "Kyu juga mau" ucap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah tapi jangan mengganggu Jongwoon hyung, arrachi?" Ryeowook menaruh Changmin disisi kanan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun disisi kiranya tak lupa Ryeowook menegakkan penjaga bed di sampingnya agar adiknya tidak jatuh

"Jalja" seru Ryeowook mengelus surai coklat madu milik Kyuhyun dan surai coklat gelap milik Changmin

"Ryeowook, appa dan eomma ingin ke kantin, kau ingin apa? Daritadi kau belum makan" tanya sang eomma

"Apa saja eomma" jawab Ryeowook

"Baiklah" sang eomma dan appa meninggalkan Ryeowook, Ryeowook menidurkam dirinya di sofa ruangan Jongwoon "Hyung cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu" seru Ryeowook pelan lalu menyusul adik kembarnya ke alam mimpi

. . . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . . .

Ryeowook sudah tertidur selama satu jam sampai sebuah lenguhan membuatnya terbangun. Ryeowook terkejut melihat Jongwoon hyung nya sedang mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya

"Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook menghampiri Jongwoon yang ternyata membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk

"Ryeowook-ah nan eodigayo?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara paraunya membuat kedua orangtua mereka bangun sepenuhnya juga adik kembar yang tidur di sisinya ikut terbangun

"Kau di rumah sakit Jongwoon, kau pingsan saat tenggelam" seru sang appa, Jongwoon mengingat-ingat kejadian itu

"Hyung kau sudah sadar?" tanya Changmin, Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Jongwoon erat "Hyung bogoshippo, mianhaeyo" Kyuhyun mulai terisak

"Sshh.. Hyung disini Kyunnie" ucap Jongwoon menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, Ryeowook membantu Jongwoon melepaskan masker oksigennya agar tidak susah untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan Changmim sekaligus

"Permisi? Apa saya menganggu?" tanya dr. Oh

"Ah, aniya dokter, Changmin, Kyuhyun ayo turun" seru eomma Kim dan membantu Changmin dan Kyuhyun turun dari bed Jongwoon membiarkan putra sulungnya itu di periksa oleh dokter

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, dia sudah boleh pulang lusa baiklah saya permisi" dokter muda itupun meninggalkan ruangan Jongwoon

"Jongwoonie, apa kau lapar? Eomma punya jeonbokjuk jika kau mau" tanya eomma Kim

"Nde, aku mau jeonbokjuk" ujar Jongwoon "Baiklah akan eomma ambilkan untukmu"

"Eomma, aku ingin jajangmyeon" seru ChangKyu "Kalian minta saja pada appa nde? Eomma sedang menyiapkan jeonbokjuk untuk hyung kalian" jawab eomma Kim yang sedang menuangkan jeonbokjuk di mangkuk Jongwoon dan menyuapi anaknya

Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang memakan ramyeonnya, ChangKyu yang sedang berebutan jajangmyeon dan appa Kim yang sedang memakan japchae, diam diam Jongwoon tersenyum, karena jarang jarang keluarganya seperti ini karena orang tuanya yang sibuk akan pekerjaan juga adiknya yang lebih menyayangi Ryeowook, tapi sekarang sudah berubah

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

Seoul Hospital, 07.30 PM

"Ryeowook-ah, biar aku saja yang bawa" Jongwoon mengambil tas ransel yang di bawa Ryeowook

"Aniyo, aku saja yang bawa, kau kan baru sembuh hyung" Ryeowook menarik tas yang ada di tangan Jongwoon dan memakainya di punggung "Kajja kita pulang, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu di lobby" seru Ryeowook menarik hyungnya menuju lift

"Semuanya sudah dibawa?" tanya appa Kim saat mereka berdua sudah sampai lobby "Sudah appa" jawab Jongwoon "Baiklah, kajja kita pulang" ajak eomma Kim memasuki mobil yang di kendarai Park ahjussi

Selama perjalanan semua yang ada di mobil sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

"Hyung!" seru ChangKyu dan langsung berlari kegendongan Jongwoon

"Ya! Changmin, Kyuhyun, cepat turun! Jongwoon hyung baru saja sampai kalian langsung minta gendong" ujar Ryeowook

"Gwenchana Ryeowook-ah, aku baik baik saja" Jongwoon menoleh ke arah sofa ada sebuah hewan bertempurung disana yang iya yakini itu adalah kura kura

"Waeyo? Hyung tidak suka ya?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang polos

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang, Jongwoon hyung tidak suka kura kura Min" seru Kyuhyun

"Mereka membelikanmu kura kura itu sebagai tanda minta maaf dan membelinya dengan uang tabungan mereka" jelas eomma Kim sambil berbisik

Jongwoon mengangguk, menurunkan ChangKyu lalu menghampiri kura kura darat besar tersebut dan memangkunya. Jongwoon mengelus cangkang kura kura tersebut sambil tersenyum senang

Memelihara hewan adalah keinginan Jongwoon sejak kecil "Ddangkoma, namamu adalah ddangkoma" seru Jongwoon sambil tetap mengelus cangkang kura kura yang ia beri nama Ddangkoma itu

"Makan malam siap" teriak Ryeowook sambil menaruh semua mangkuk berisi jajangmyeon di meja makan

"Jajangmyeon!" teriak ChangKyu dan berlari menuju meja makan

"Hey jangan berlari!" appa Kim memperingatkan dan duduk di pinggir dekat dengan istrinya dan Ryeowook duduk berhadapan dengan Jongwoon yang di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin di sebelah Ryeowook

"Kyunie-ya pelan pelan makannya" seru Jongwoon dan membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan bumbu jajangmyeon di sekitar mulutnya

"Jangan makan terlalu buru-buru, kalian bisa tersedak nanti" peringat eomma Kim

"Eumhh.. Eomma bagaimana kalau besok kita liburan? Tahun ini kita jarang liburan" usul Jongwoon

"Boleh, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pulai Nami?" saran eomma Kim

"Ani! Changmin dan Kyu sudah bosan ke pulau Nami!" tolak Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsam Tower?" usul Ryeowook

"Kita sudah sering kesana Ryeowook-ah!" sahut Jongwoon disambut anggukan semua anggota keluarga

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana kalau ke Lotte World? Malamnya kita bisa menginap, atau ke Pulau Jeju? Kita bisa piknik di pantai dan menginap di cottage milik Jaejoong" usul Jongwoon

"Aku memilih Pulau Jeju!" seru Kyuhyun dan disambut anggukan Changmin

"Baiklah besok kita ke Pulau Jeju, habis ini bereskan barang barang kalian besok kita akan ke bandara, appa akan menyiapkan tiketnya" seru appa Kim

"Nde" sahut YeWookChangKyu patuh lalu beranjak ke kamar mereka

"Hyung apa yang akan kau bawa?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka sampai di kamar mereka berdua

"Waeyo? Yang kubawa mungkin beberapa setel baju, jaket, sepatu, kamera, i-pod, handphone, dompet, laptop, dan tentu saja ddangkoma" jawab Jongwoon

"Ah, ani, aku hanya bingung apa yang akan ku bawa" sahut Ryeowook, Jongwoon menepuk pundak Ryeowook "Bawalah yang menurutmu penting untuk dibawa" serunya sambil tersenyum dan kembali membereskan barangnya dan membereskan akuarium untuk ddangkoma

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

Jeju island, 08.30

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau kita ke penginapan dulu? Lalu baru kita piknik" saran Ryeowook

"Oke, cha, mobil kita sudah datang, Jongwoon kau yang menyetir" appa Kim menyerahkan kunci mobil ke tangan Jongwoon

"Nde appa" Jongwoon membuka pintu kemudi dan men-starter mobil, perjalanan mereka menuju penginapan dihiasi dengan candaan dan obrolan-obrolan

"Eomma, kita sudah sampai" kata Jongwoon saat mereka berada di depan penginapan milik keluarga Jaejoong

"Ah? Nde ayo semuanya keluar dan bawa barang kalian" perintah eomma Kim, saat mereka turun mereka terlihat seperti keluarga selebriti karena semua mata tak berkedip memandang mereka, bagaimana tidak?

Eomma kim tampak awet muda dengan dress di atas lutut lengan pendek dengan motif abstrak berwarna merah terang dan high heels merah yang di pakainya dan kacamata hitam, rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai

Appa kim tampak keren dengan jeans berwarna gelap, sepatu kulit berwarna coklat muda juga kemeja putih

Jongwoon memakai baju v-neck putih di balut kemeja yang dilipat sesiku kotak-kotak biru-hitam dan jeans warna gelap dan sneakers biru, juga Ryeowook yang memakai v-neck putih dengan kemeja model sama dengan Jongwoon hanya saja warnanya merah-putih, jeans gelap, dan sneakers putih juga kacamata ber-frame hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya

Adik kembar mereka ChangKyu memakai baju yang sama kaos berkerah garis garis biru-putih celana pendek jeans juga sneakers putih

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang di penginapan kami, anda butuh kamar untuk berapa orang?" tanya resepsionis

"Kami butuh kamar untuk enam orang" sahut appa Kim

"Baik, ini kuncinya, semoga liburan anda menyenangkan" seru resepsionis itu sambil menyerahkan kunci penginapan

"Jja, silahkan pilih kamar kalian" seru eomma Kim (ini sebenarnya cottage bukan kamar)

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook memilih kamar yang berada di sisi kiri di atas sementara ChangKyu memilih di sebelah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook

"Eomma, sebaiknya kita ke pantai sekarang, karena kalau siang pasti sudah ramai, dan kalau bisa jalan kaki saja karena pantainya tidak jauh dari sini" saran Jongwoon disetujui oleh sang eomma, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mengganti baju mereka dengan celana selutut putih kaus v-neck putih di balut kemeja pendek putih, sementara yang lain masih memakai pakaian sama

"Kajja" ajak Jongwoon

. . . . . . Baboddang . . . . . .

Dipantai banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ryeowook dan Jongwoon memilih bersantai di atas batu karang sambil membahas tentang sekolah dan hal hal lain, sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain di laut, kedua orang tua mereka sedang bersantai sambil meminum air dari buah kelapa

Restaurant, 06.30 pm

Keluarga Kim sudah duduk di meja sebuah restoran terdapat di sama samgyetang, bulgogi, japchae dan kimchi

"Eomma, tidak ada jajangmyeon kah?" tanya Kyuhyun di hadiahi jitakan dari Ryeowook

"Kau ini, setiap hari jajangmyeon, makanlah apa yang eomma pesan, arra?" ujar Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal

"Sesekali makanlah sayuran Kyuhyun-ah, jangan setiap hari jajangmyeon itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ujar Jongwoon lembut sembari mengacak surai coklat madu Kyuhyun

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan bulgogi dan samgyetangnya "Anak pintar" seru Jongwoon pelan sambil tersenyum dan mulai makan makannya.

Selesai makan keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk kembali bersantai di pantai, di pantai masih lumayan banyak orang, Jongwoon, Ryeowook, appa dan eomma Kim memutuskan untuk duduk di pasir menikmati angin sementara ChangKyu asik membuat gambar di atas pasir menggunakan ranting pohon

"Hyung, bisa ku pinjam SLR mu?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Jongwoon

"Untuk apa? Hyung bisa memotretnya jika kau mau" tawar Jongwoon

"Oke, hyung tolong foto ini" seru Changmin terlihat dua gambar terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain dan saling bergandengan di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'appa' dan 'eomma' lalu disebelahnya dua gambar berukuran sedang diatasnya bertuliskan 'Yesung hyung' dan 'Ryeowook hyung'

"Yesung?" tanya Jongwoon "Ne, karena suara hyung bagus, aku sering mendengar suara hyung bernyanyi di kamar mandi" Jongwoon tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan Changmin, ya memang 'konser' di kamar mandi adalah rutinitasnya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Lalu disebelah gambar Jongwoon dan Ryeowook ada sosok kecil bertuliskan 'Changmin' dan 'Kyuhyun' dan dibawah gambar itu tertulis 'Haengbokhae Yongwonhi' membuat Jongwoon tersenyum makin lebar dan segera memotret gambar itu

.

.

.

- END -

Kyaaa... FF gaje ini selesai. Entah karena apa tiba tiba kepikiran untuk bikin FF brothership oneshoot hahaha mungkin efek begadang, tolong RnR untuk karya saya yang gaje ini


End file.
